1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is in the field of devices for sighting or assisting in aiming firearms, particularly rifles.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Prior art telescopic sight mounts generally employ a set of blocks with an attached ring, such as the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,180 issued to Wilson, or they utilize a dovetail mount machined in the receiver, or barrel, for reception of the feet of clamps or rings which support the telescopic sight. Johannsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,044 is exemplary of this latter approach.
Another area of related art pertains to muzzle chokes and the like, which disclose threaded barrels on shotguns to accommodate these devices. Of interest in this regard are the front sight 22' in Powell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,055 and the bead sight 20, in Moseley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,942. However, these sights are not part of a telescopic sighting system mounted upon assemblies threadably attached to a barrel as disclosed herein.